


Встряхнись!

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Над Британией нависла космическая угроза, а Доктор пытается справиться с утратой подруги. Всё, что ему сейчас нужно - это хорошенько встряхнуться!
Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753240





	Встряхнись!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shake it off!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683030) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly)



_Меня зовут Люси Леннон. И я простая чувиха. Всю свою жизнь я живу здесь, в Лондоне. Я работаю на полставки продавцом в отделе техники и прочей хрени. Да, я впариваю людям микроволновки, дешёвые наушники и всякое такое. Знаю, это тупо, но я собираюсь свалить отсюда как только подкоплю побольше денег.  
Моя жизнь была абсолютно скучной, пока я не встретила его. Доктора. Он появился из ниоткуда и вдруг очень заинтересовался мной. Он пытался доказать мне, что я какая-то очень особенная и важная. И почему-то всё время называл меня Странником.   
Только вот, я вообще без понятия, к чему всё это._

***

Доктор и его верная спутника Донна Ноубл шли по торговому центру, обходя снующих туда-сюда людей.

— Доктор, может объяснишь уже, зачем мы здесь? Здесь же совсем ничего не происходит.

— Донна, Донна, Донна, — проговорил Доктор. — Ты не понимаешь – это время таит в себе мноооожество разных возможностей! — он всплеснул руками.

Повелитель Времени всеми силами пытался доказать, что в это время они попали вовсе не потому, что он снова не справился с управлением ТАРДИС.

— Скажи хоть где мы, ради всего святого!

— Мы в торговом центре в Лондоне. Прямо в середине 2019 года, — после этих слов он замедлил шаг.

Он и не заметил, как ноги сами привели его в отдел техники.   
Мозг начал вырывать какие-то неясные воспоминания из прошлого, и Доктору это сразу не понравилось. Он медленно скользил взглядом по всему, что его окружало.  
Вот никому не нужные лавовые лампы, вот какая-то женщина в розовых шлёпках, что неудивительно в летнюю пору. Повелителю Времени даже послышалось, что кто-то вдали произнёс задорное "не спрашивай меня как".

Шаг Доктора стал ещё медленнее. Он уже не слышал Донну, которая слегка встревоженно окликала его. Всё вокруг казалось знакомым. Болезненно знакомым. Настолько, что сперва одно, а затем и второе сердце пропустило удар.   
Колонки в магазине заиграли мелодию из "Титаника".

Доктор сделал последний шаг и остановился. На глазах навернулась слёзы, а руки задрожали. Всё вокруг навевало воспоминания, которые он так отчаянно пытался подавить.   
Его ноги подкосились, и единственное, что не дало ему упасть, это руки Донны, которая вовремя подхватила его.

— Да что это с тобой, Доктор?!

— Странник... — еле слышно отозвался он.

***

— Эмм, извините, я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — раздался неуверенный женский голос. — Похоже, что вам нужна помощь.

Доктор обернулся в сторону отдалённо знакомого голоса. Перед ним стояла девушка невысокого роста, с округлыми бёдрами и изящными чертами лица. ...Да будь проклята вся вселенная, это была Странник!

— Странник! — завопил Доктор и резко рванул к девушке, вцепившись в её плечи. Та испуганно дёрнулась, но не отпрянула и не попыталась вырваться.

— Ну как бы не совсем. У меня имя есть. Даже бейджик по такому случаю дали. Я Люси. Не Странник.

И правда, это была вовсе не Странник. Светло выкрашенные волосы, подёрнутые лёгкой волной, сильный шотландский акцент, неловкая улыбка с блестящими брекетами. И главное — абсолютно безнадёжно серые глаза, в которых Доктор, как ни пытался, не смог разглядеть никакого космоса.

— Не может быть... — с бесконечной тоской во взгляде произнёс Повелитель Времени. Его хватка ослабла, и руки, казалось, вот-вот повиснут как плети.

— Да не, может. Это простое имя.

— Доктор, уйдём отсюда! — подбежала к нему Донна.

— Нет, не уйдём отсюда, — отмахнулся тот, отчаянно вглядываясь в непонимающие серые глаза.

Донна схватила Повелителся Времени за пальто и попыталась оттащить. Инстинктивно мужчина ещё сильнее вцепился в блёклую кофточку продавщицы.

— Извините, он, похоже, вас с кем-то перепутал. Ну, знаете, он немного... Того, — Донна потащила вырывающегося Доктора прочь.

— Да всё в порядке, я тоже, — усмехнулась девушка. И добавила вслед: — А может вы купить что-нибудь хотели? У нас тут Симс по скидке идёт на этой неделе.

Донна завела Доктора за угол и пихнула в стену.

— Ну и что это было?! И с каких пор ты на женщин кидаешься?!

— Ты не понимаешь, это она!

— Да кто она-то? — нахмурилась подруга. Доктор мучительно застонал.

— У меня была подруга. Но ты не понимаешь: он погибла у меня на глазах! Она спасала космический корабль, и...

— Видимо, это обыкновенная практика твоих спутниц, — саркастично заявила Донна, на что Доктор лишь замотал головой.

— Нет! Она была не спутница. Она с Галлифрея. И эта девушка из магазина – Странник. Это она. Я вижу это, чувствую, знаю!

— Ох, Доктор, ты же видел, это обычная девушка, у неё даже бейджик есть.

Доктор обессиленно вздохнул, взъерошив рукой волосы.

— Я уверен, что это она. ...Я почти уверен.

***

Доктор и Донна сидели в кафе неподалёку. Доктор нервически прижимал к себе большой стакан с молочным коктейлем, украшенным взбитыми сливками, присыпкой и бог весть чем ещё. Повелитель Времени печально рассказывал о Страннике – о подруге детства, которая пожертвовала собой, но никто из спасённых об этом даже не узнал.

— Я всё понимаю, — вздохнула собеседница, кивая и глядя на Доктора. — Но и ты должен понять: она мертва. Ты сам это видел, ты сам знаешь, что не было ни малейшего шанса на спасение. А эта девушка из магазина – обыкновенная землянка. Она тебя даже не узнает. А волосы? Видел, да у неё корни отрасли – а значит она здесь уже давно, года три минимум.

Собеседник уткнулся взглядом в коктейль, печально лизнув взбитые сливки сверху.

— Чем раньше ты это осознаешь, тем легче тебе будет.

Доктор хотел было что-то ответить и перевёл взгляд на Донну, как тут же заметил позади неё ту самую Люси из магазина техники.

— Доктор, ты меня слушаешь вообще? — возмутилась Донна, но Доктор пристально наблюдал за вошедшей девушкой.

— Да-да-да, их там было трое, — махнул рукой Повелитель Времени, провожая девушку взглядом до кассы.

Люси неловко махнула парню за стойкой и заказала кофе на вынос.

— Боже, снова она! — Донна обернулась.

— Стоп. Повелители Времени не пьют кофе. Из-за высокого давления, вызванного наличием двух сердец. Странник никогда бы не... Неужели у этой девушки только **одно сердце**?

— Всё, видишь, значит она не одна из вас. Значит она просто человек и ничего больше, — Донна попыталась пробудить логику в своём друге.

— Я как бы перебиваю, но вы типа маньяки и следите за мной? Или это типа – вау! – какое совпадение? — Люси без проблем подошла к ним.

— Мы не мань...

— Да всё в порядке, вообще пофиг, — отмахнулась девушка, не дав Донне договорить. — Знаете, вы такие странные. Кажется, вы можете мне помочь.

Доктор заметно оживился. Девушка продолжила:

— У меня дома есть какая-то стрёмная штука. Я вообще без понятия что это и откуда она у меня взялась. Типа как ручка какая-то пафосная. Мож глянете? Мне любопытно, что это. Если что, продам вам потом. Правда отсюдова до дома далековато будет...

— Мы подбросим! — Доктор рывком вскочил из-за стола.

— А ну ок. Я, кстати Люси. Люси Леннон. Ну типа... Если вы не знали.

***

Девушка стояла напротив синей полицейской будки, спокойно её рассматривая. Доктор застыл в ожидании реакции.

— Да, классная тачка у тебя, — наконец изрекла Люси. — Странная, правда. Это BMW?

Донна сделала фейспалм и тяжело вздохнула.

— Идём, Доктор, — с этими словами спутница открыла дверь и вошла в будку.

Люси проводила её взглядом.

— Поверь, тебе там понравится, — Доктор заглянул девушке в глаза, всё ещё пытаясь найти хоть одну из тех тысяч звёзд в её взгляде. Повелитель Времени нежно улыбнулся и, взяв её за руку, приложил свою ладонь к ладони девушки, как тогда на космическом корабле в их последнюю встречу. — **_Четыре сердца на двоих._**

— Чё? У тебя походу с анатомией плоховато. И с математикой, — искренне удивилась Люси. — Ну ниче, я тоже их часто прогуливала в школе.

Доктора снова начали мучить сомнения. А что если Донна права? Что если это вовсе не Странник, а обыкновенная земная продавщица из магазина техники? Что если всё тщетно?

Люси зашла в ТАРДИС и осмотрелась. Он спокойно подошла к консоли, потыкала её пальцем и _по-хозяйски уселась на неё_.

— Ну что, заводи свою таратайку!

Доктор пристально смотрел на неё пару секунд, перед там как заявить:

— На ней нельзя сидеть.

— А зачем тогда эта хрень стоит посередине? Конечно можно сидеть.

Путешествие было совсем быстрым. Они вышли, и девушка тут же вырвалась вперёд указывать дорогу своим новым друзьям. Она сделала шаг, два, три и вдруг резко остановилась.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, мы сейчас что, телепортировались?

— Да, — кивнул Доктор.

— И эта штука больше внутри, чем снаружи?

— Понимаю, это может быть странно и страшновато, но...

— Да нет, странно то, что я типа не заметила. Мне это показалось _совершенно привычным_. Вот это меня напрягает.

Доктор слегка кивнул, сам себе улыбнувшись.

— Так-так...

— А вот и не "так-так"! — нахмурилась Донна.

***

Как только они вошли в малюсенькую квартиру на окраине города, Люси сразу сняла обувь и отбросила её подальше.

— У меня дома принято ходить _босиком_. Ботинки придумали какие-то лузеры, — сразу пояснила Люси Леннон. Она по-домашнему прошла на кухню и привычным движением налила в кружку пиво.

— Вот видишь, — шепнула Донна своему другу, — она просто обычная девушка. Ну как, со своими причудами и, возможно, социально опасная, но определённо с Земли.

Люси в это время всё так же обыденно поставила _кружку с пивом в микроволновку_ и включила подогрев.

— Так, окей, может она и не с Земли. Но ты не можешь утверждать, что она твоя подруга!

Доктор осматривал маленькую однокомнатную квартиру. На полках много хлама: комиксы про Джессику Джонс, побрякушки, фигурки; на стенах куча плакатов с Шерлоком, Антеей Крайм и другими. На диване валялась укулеле и помятые листки с нотами.

— Сочиняешь? — Доктор поднял один из них.

— Ну да, бывает, — пожала плечами девушка. — Я, правда, нот не знаю совсем. Но типа вот, пишу как-то. Мне снится музыка. И люди всякие. И космос. Ну и прочая лабудень. О! А ещё мне снится **_Джон_**. Я совсем не помню, как он выглядит, но он всё время там. Он невероятный, просто потрясающий, он – лучший мужчина на свете!  
  


— Всё сходится – это она про _Джона Леннона_ , — тихонько пояснил Доктор Донне. — Как водится, у них роман был или вроде того. Она и фамилию взяла его для человеческого воплощения, как видишь.  
  


— Да, и я играю на укулеле, — продолжила Люси. — Люблю песни Эда Ширана – они ну прям словно обо мне! Ну знаете, босиком по траве, всякая вот эта хрень.. Ну чисто прям вот как будто обо мне.

— Да потому что они и правда о тебе! — вдруг не выдержал Доктор.

— Кавоо?? _Эд Ширан_ знает меня? Ну да, ага, как же, ещё скажите, что я с кем-нибудь из _"Битлз"_ шашни крутила.

Донна заметила на столе разваливающуюся стопку с акварельными рисунками. Какие-то из них изображали звёзды, какие-то – странные пейзажи, какие-то – людей.

— Да, люблю иногда для души что-нибудь из своих снов на бумагу накидать. Вон, тут вот роботы какие-то.

" _Межгалактические ассасины из Венеции_ ", — вспомнил Повелитель Времени.

— А это вот рыжик какой-то, — продолжила Люси. — Мне почему-то захотелось нарисовать типа он в стимпанке.

" _Арчи из Лавки Пилигрима_ ", — понял он.

— А этот вот – просто красавчик получился. Тёмненький такой, кудрявый, на Шерлока похож.

" _Казанова_ ", — подумал Доктор.

— Ой, а тут вон вроде как опять он. Только почему-то блондинчик... Странно.

На этот счёт у Доктора догадок не было. Он глянул на стопку рисунков. Там было всё — и двор Марии-Антуанетты, и лавовые лампы и даже злосчастный корабль с аквариумами. А также много набросков из тех приключений Странника, что Доктор не застал.

— Ух ты! А это что? — Повелитель Времени нашёл незаконченный набросок на клочке бумаги.

— А, ну это я вот увидела как-то в кафе перечницу смешную. И придумала вот такого вот... Смешной такой. Чубзик.. Челик.. _Далек_! Ха-ха, вот это я приколюху придумала!

Доктор продолжал ходить по комнате, гадая, что же случилось со Странником. Вдруг, в глаза ему бросилась одна безделушка, и всё в миг встало на свои места.

— А давно у тебя эти **часы**? — доктор взял с полки пыльные часы на цепочке с галлфрейской гравировкой на них.

— А, вообще без понятия. Ну они сломанные, я даже не открывала ни разу. Вообще хз откуда они у меня взялись. О! Точно, я же штуку показать хотела! — встрепенулась Люси и кинулась в другую комнату.

***

Доктор остался с Донной, настороженно смотря на найденные часы.

— Доктор, что-то не так?

— Да. То есть нет. То есть возможно! Такие часы я когда-то уже использовал. Это Арка Хамелеон – генетический манипулятор, использование которого позволяет "переписать" исходный генетический код любого существа, — Доктор глянул на ничего не понимающую Донну. — С помощью них можно стать человеком, при этом стерев себе память и обретя новую вымышленную биографию. Но когда я использовал эту штуку, у меня была Марта, которая присматривала за мной и помогла мне вернуться. Но если Странник использовала механизм будучи совсем одна, то произошло что-то поистине страшное.

— Ага, то есть она вроде как заколдована по своей воле, да? — спросила спутница.

Повелитель Времени не успел ничего ответить, как в комнату вернулась Люси, держа в руках... _звуковую отвёртку Странника_.

— Во! Что это за штуковина, не знаете? Может, это ручка? А чё тогда не пишет?

Не было сомнений – это точно звуковая отвёртка Странника. И ещё кое в чём сомнений не осталось: **Люси Леннон – это и есть Странник**.   
Доктор взял прибор из её рук.

— А может, это паяльник какой-нибудь? — не унималась девушка, пока Доктор вертел в руках знакомый предмет. — А может, это типа зажигалка? ...Или вибратор?

Повелитель Времени положил отвёртку на стол. Люси продолжила сыпать версиями того, чем мог оказаться такой странный девайс. Хотя многое из того, что она говорила, было весьма трудно разобрать из-за сильного шотландского акцента. 

Вместе с Донной, Доктор прошёл в другую комнату и остановился как вкопанный. Все стены там были увешаны рисунками. Это были круги, складывающиеся в причудливые узоры.

— Выглядит жутковато, — пробормотала Донна.

— Ты не понимаешь... Это галлифрейский язык, — так же тихо отозвался её друг. — Тут просто все стены обклеены надписями. ..И они гласят _"Помоги мне, Доктор", "Я в ловушке", "Спаси меня"_

— И правда жутко...  
  


— Эй, вы там чё? — Люси заглянула к ним в комнату. — А, это. Забейте, это просто рисунки. Ну типа, рисую кружочки, меня это успокаивает. Когда так тревожно. Люблю кружочки, они такие... круглые!

С этими словами девушка взяла со стола листок бумаги и карандаш и с ходу от руки нарисовала незамысловатый узор из идеально ровных кругов.   
Повелитель Времени отшатнулся. Это послание на бумаге гласило: **_"Я знаю, что ты здесь"_**

— Странник...

— Люси, — поправила девушка, но Доктор проигнорировал.

— Неужели ты НЕ понимаешь. Ты НЕ обычная работница из магазина. Ты НЕ Люси Леннон. Ты вообще НЕ с планеты Земля.

— Но это бредятина!

— Посмотри на себя – ты пьёшь тёплое пиво.

— И рисуешь идеальные круги с ходу без циркуля, — подхватила Донна.

— Ты изображаешь акварелью знакомых из своей прошлой жизни. Ты видишь во сне космос и далёкие галактики, потому что это правда! — продолжал Доктор.

— Этого не бывает! Я же прекрасно помню, я родилась и жила здесь. Я за всю свою жизнь за пределы Лондона не выезжала даже!

— Ты – Странник! Пришелец с планеты Галлифрей. Ты невероятная девушка из космоса. И ты моя подруга, что идёт со мной сквозь время и пространство! — Доктор нахмурился. — Ты говоришь, что родилась всю жизнь прожила здесь. А тогда откуда у тебя этот убийственные шотландский акцент?

— Ээээ... Ну.. _Меня однажды укусил шотландец.._

— Это немножко не так рабо.. Стоп, что??

— **_Не спрашивай меня как!_**

***

На улице вдруг резко стемнело, и Доктор, почуяв что-то неладное, вместе с Донной бросился к окну. А Люси осталась стоять, пытаясь хоть самой себе ответить на все эти бесчисленные вопросы в её голове.   
Над городом зловеще нависли гигантские космические корабли. Всё стихло. Жители с замиранием сердца смотрели в небо, опасаясь нового нападения.

Наконец с неба по громкой связи раздался резкий грубый голос:

— Ро Ко Но Фо Джо До! Мы – Джудуны, межгалактическая полиция Теневой Прокламации. Наша миссия – отследить политического предателя по особому поручению планеты **_Галлифрей_**. Разыскиваемый именует себя **_Странником_**. Согласно нашим детекторам, он находится на острове Великобритания, планета Земля. Приказ подразумевает ваше сотрудничество. Если вы выдадите политического преступника, ваше поселение останется невредимым. В противном случае вы будете подвергнуты санкции согласно кодексу 201/Þ036ĕđ/12. Не пытайтесь обмануть нас. Предоставленный вами образец будет просканирован на наличие двух сердец. У вас есть час. **Отсчёт пошёл.**  
  


— Мы должны отдать её, — тихо проговорила Донна. — Люси, пойдём.

— Что? Не-не-не! Я, конечно, тупая, но не настолько. Не пойду я никуда. Я даже не понимаю, что я не так сделала!

— Она права, мы никуда не идём, — твёрдо заявил Доктор, сделав шаг к Люси, но тут же был остановлен Донной.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?! Я понимаю, это была твоя марсианская подруга. И мне правда очень жаль. Но сейчас тебе предстоит выбирать между её жизнью и жизнями тысяч людей!

— Я понимаю, — тяжело проговорил Доктор. — И я выбираю её.

— Что?! — спутница раскрыла рот, глядя то на него, то на испуганную Люси. — Ты не можешь! Это... Это...

— Я уже терял её, Донна. Подводил и предавал. Всякий раз я делал неправильный выбор, принимал неверное решение. Но теперь я знаю точно: я не потеряю Странника снова.

Доктор подошёл в Люси и посмотрел на неё теплым и невероятно тоскливым взглядом.

— И даже не пытайся раскрыть её, — он перевёл взгляд на свою спутницу. — Я знаю, Донна, ты хочешь всех спасти и не послушаешь меня. И это то, что я безгранично уважаю в тебе. Но даже притащив её к ним, ты ничего не добьёшься, — Повелитель Времени достал из кармана те самые часы на цепочке. — Вот: без них Странника нет. Есть только человек – Люси Леннон. А она им не нужна.

— А что, собственно, за проблема? — Люси наконец подала голос, оторвавшись от звуковой отвёртки.

— Проблема вот в чём, — Доктор начал тараторить, быстрыми шагами бороздя комнату: — Этот кодекс означает, что ровно через 51 минуту Джудуны скинут на эту страну особых мозговых паразитов. Это произойдёт, если мы не отдадим Странника. Согласно кодексу они должны уничтожить её вместе со всем населением острова.

— А что за Странник-то в общем-то?

— Не важно, — перебил Доктор. — Паразиты быстро разжижают человеческий мозг и способны высосать его совсем. Мы должны придумать другой план спасения. Без жертв. Вопросы?

— Может, отдашь ей эти проклятые часы? — саркастично спросила Донна.

— Я рад, что ни у кого нет вопросов, — Доктор отвернулся. — Тогда – план.

***

— Доктор, мы...

— Да, знаю, Донна, время на исходе. А у нас ничегошеньки нет.

— У нас был час! — прикрикнула Донна.

— Я знаю! Чтобы понять это, часа было достаточно.

Громкий устрашающий голос снова послышался с неба. Все поняли, что они опоздали. Доктор бросил на спутницу виноватый взгляд.

— Представители человеческой расы сделали выбор в пользу политического предателя. По вышеуказанному кодексу вы подлежите санкционным мерам, — голос затих.

— Закрой всё, что возможно в этой комнате.

— Что? — Люси непонимающе забегала глазами по комнате и нервно закрыла дверцу шкафа.

— Окна. Двери. Нельзя их впустить сюда!

Доктор захлопнул окно, Донна защёлкнула дверь. И это было как раз вовремя. С космических кораблей чёрной тучей на землю посыпались слизнеподобные твари. Они оказались очень проворными, залезая к людям в дома, в машины и просто кидаясь на любопытных зевак на улице.   
Как Доктор и подозревал, космические корабли Джудунов неспешно удалились восвояси, исполнив приговор.

— Надолго этого не хватит, — пыхтя сказала Донна, удерживая дверь.

Доктор забегал глазами по комнате, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, зацепиться за любую идею.

— Мда, некому теперь будет мой видео блог смотреть... — пискнула Люси, вжимаясь в стену от страха и непонимания.

— Блог? Ты ведёшь видеоблог? — Доктор вцепился ей в плечи. — Это не поможет, но даст нам отсрочку, чтобы придумать план. Ты гений!

— Стой, то есть за час ты план не придумал, а за пять минут спасёшь целую страну?

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир! Показывай камеру.

Люси кинулась к компьютерному столу и достала из шкафа камеру на небольшом штативе. Руки тряслись и не слушались девушку, что еле сдерживала слёзы непонимания и паники.   
Доктор начал возиться с устройством.

— Так, сейчас я настрою камеру, чтобы тебя было видно на всех экранах страны.

— Ч-что? И как это должно помочь?! — Люси всплеснула руками.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты как можно дольше продержала людей в сознании, пока я не придумаю, как это остановить. Но будь осторожна: сейчас из-за мозговых паразитов они очень внушаемы. Так что поаккуратнее с тем, что ты будешь говорить или делать, — Доктор положил руку девушке на плечо. — Не сомневайся. Просто делай то, что покажется тебе нужным, — он вложил ей в руку звуковую отвёртку Странника. — Я верю в тебя.

— Стоп, и как этот навороченный фонарик должен мне помочь?

— **_Не спрашивай меня как._**

— Ну и какой в тебе тогда смысл?! — Люси пристально посмотрела на него. — "Не спрашивай меня как"! Да ты тут для того и стоишь, чтобы всё объяснять! Какая же тупая фраза!

В это время паразиты уже выжирали мозг жителей. Нельзя было терять ни минуты.

— Ну же, давай!

Люси не знала, что делать. Ещё с утра она была простой продавщицей в магазине техники. А сейчас её транслируют на всех билбордах, телевизорах и телефонах страны. А она стоит с непонятной штукой в руках.   
Девушка в надежде посмотрела на девайс, который вдруг начал светиться и проигрывать знакомую мелодию.

— Аа, так вот, что ты такое... — Люси Леннон завороженно смотрела на звуковую отвёртку. — Я знаю эту песню – это же _"Shake it off"_!

Она сделала шаг в одну сторону, затем в другую, робко и неосознанно подтанцовывая песне. Все жители страны сделали то же самое. Они сейчас были очень внушаемы и повторяли любое движение за девушкой с экранов.   
И тут Люси осенило.

— Что ж, самое время стряхнуть с вас эту гадость! — сказала она и начала делать активные движения в такт музыке. И каждый в точности повторял за ней.

Мотая головой, взмахивая руками и ногами, люди скидывали с себя цепких слизней. Музыка из отвёртки эхом разносилась повсюду, оглушая паразитов.

— Доктор! Это работает! — радостно выкрикнула Донна. Люси улыбнулась, поблёскивая брекетами.

Вот уже и Доктор вместе со своей спутницей пустился в пляс под зажигательную мелодию.   
А девушка перед камерой наконец-то поняла, в чём смысл Звуковой Отвёртки – спасать население Земли. В эту секунду для Люси, казалось, вообще не осталось секретов.

> _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
>  And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, baby   
> I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake   
> I shake it off, I shake it off!_

Девушка подпевала, совершенно потеряв свой шотландский акцент. В эту секунду Доктор готов был поклясться: он слышал Странника. Ему даже на мгновение показалось, что в глазах Люси блеснули фиолетовые искры космоса.

Инопланетные паразиты были стряхнуты, оглушены и растоптаны. Люди, очухиваясь после тяжёлого транса, разбредались по домам, едва помня о произошедшем.

— Подумать только, — протянул Доктор, — ты только что спасла целую страну при помощи песен и плясок. Это так... по-Странниковски!

***

Теперь, казалось бы, можно было расслабиться. Люди спасены, проблема устранена.   
Но Доктор, окинув взглядом комнату с рисунками и галлифрейскими письменами, вспомнил об одном незавершённом деле.

— Странник... — сказал он самому себе. — Люси, подойди сюда, мне нужно кое-что тебе вернуть, — Повелитель Времени выудил из кармана часы на цепочке.

— Ты про это старьё? Да мог бы и не париться.

— Обещаю, что забуду о них, как только откроешь крышку.

Люси колебалась в странной нерешительности. Что-то всё ещё не позволяло ей это сделать. Наконец девушка подрагивающими руками коснулась металла часов, с лёгким усилием открыла крышку, и...   
**ничего не случилось**.

— И? Я же говорила, что они сломаны. Что я должна была там увидеть? Часы как часы.

В комнате настала гробовая тишина. Доктор выглядел озадаченным и подавленным. Раньше это всегда работало. Неужели теперь ему **_никогда_** _не вытащить Странника_?

Люси хотела было ещё что-то сказать, но вдруг резко дёрнулась с места. Она подбежала к столу и, не управляя собой начала что-то чертить, а потом и вовсе писать.

— Ч-что происходит?! — испуганно завопила Люси Леннон, пытаясь остановить свою руку.

На бумаге вырисовывалась надпись:   
_"Помоги мне, Доктор. Я уже здесь. Но барьер слишком сильный - мне не выбраться до конца. У тебя всего один шанс. Прошу. Спаси меня. Вытащи меня"_

— В меня что, вселились демоны? — девушка перестала писать и вылупилась на бумагу.

— В некотором роде – да, — ответил Доктор припоминая Странника.

Повелитель Времени рванул к Люси. Он прижал пальцы к её вискам, вглядываясь в её глаза.

— Ну же, сосредоточься, думай.

— Я дура, я не умею думать! — отчаянно взвизгнула девушка. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Ну же, вспоминай! Вспомни Галлифрей, далеков, ТАРДИС и бесконечный космос. Ты же видела всё это в своих снах. Давай, подумай о том, что ты рисуешь. Подумай о тех людях. Давай, соберись!

— Я ничего не знаю, — Люси отчаянно жмурилась, пытаясь выудить хоть что-то из своих невероятных сновидений.

— Вспомни **_Джона_**. Ты говорила про Джона. Давай, расскажи про него ещё раз. Кто он и где он?

— Точно, Джон! Он... Он невероятный, просто самый лучший! Он.. Он... — девушка мотала головой. — **_Он_** **_Джон Смит – человек со звёзд!_** — она резко распахнула глаза и на одном дыхании выпалила: — Созвездие Карстерборуса, планета Галлифрей, город Аркадия. **НЕ. СПРАШИВАЙ. МЕНЯ. КАК.**

Её фиолетовые глаза словно засветились своей бесконечностью космоса.   
Доктор боялся лишний раз моргнуть, а Донна застыла в шоке. Все напряжённо ожидали, что будет дальше. В комнате раздавалось лишь тяжёлое дыхание Люси. Или же...

Странник медленно перевела взгляд на свои ноги. Обнаружив на них обувь, девушка быстро, как только могла, скинула её.

— Вот стоит только отвлечься, как эта гадость уже снова на моих ногах!

***

— Странник? — Доктор сделал шаг к ней навстречу. — Странник, ты вернулась! — он подорвался к ней, обняв в порыве эмоций. — Я думал, что потерял тебя! Кстати да, я же потерял тебя, — он слегка отпрянул. — Как ты выжила?

— Связи, — коротко бросила девушка и, высвободившись из чужой хватки, кинулась к зеркалу. — Пятнадцать лет на планете Удов, помнишь? У нас с ними была телепатическая связь. И вот, когда ситуация стала совсем безвыходная, они меня телепортировали к себе, — Странник пожала плечами. — Ну я правда до последнего собиралась умирать. Я и не думала тебя обманывать.

Повелительница Времени встряхнулась и вернула своё внимание к зеркалу.

— Мать моя Вселенная, Люси Леннон, какая же ты тупая! Отросшие корни, серьёзно? А брекеты?! Чёртова пытка! Кааак же ты беееесишь!.. — Странник схватила звуковую отвёртку и судорожно направила на брекеты. Металлические детали стали отваливаться от зубов. — Прикус мой ей, видите ли, не понравился!

Она заметила в отражении, как Доктор смотрит на неё с осуждением.

— Ну что ещё? Я была тут не одна – за мной через остаточную телепатию присматривали Уды. Вон, я даже через Люси записала пару их песен.

— И ты даже не сообщила мне, что ты жива?

— Один-один, — Странник скрестила руки. — Ну а ты правда подумал, что я стала бы помирать, спасая какой-то там вонючий космический корабль на задворках Вселенной? Больно надо! Обо мне бы даже не вспомнил никто. Это ты – тот самый легендарный Доктор, по которому будут скорбеть галактики. А я всего лишь странник, — она помолчала. — _...Но когда я буду **умирать** – я буду делать это **красиво**._

— Ты понимаешь, что ты несёшь? Нельзя умирать красиво. Смерть – это ужасно, — нахмурился Повелитель Времени.

— Ну помяни моё слово. Мой уход не канет в Лету. Ну уж нет. Это будет как никогда красиво. И об этом узнают все.

***

— О, классная штука, заберу с собой, — Повелительница Времени вдруг заметила в углу укулеле. — И рисуночки тоже прихвачу, — Она стала пихать в рюкзак какие-то вещи и листы бумаги.

Девушка даже с некоторым любопытством рассматривала акварельные рисунки. На одном из них был изображён мужчина в шляпе и длинном полосатом шарфе. Странник улыбнулась.   
Её внимание привлекла другая картинка. Это был портрет... Вроде как Казановы. Только с чего вдруг у него были светлые волосы? Странник никак не могла припомнить. И надпись в углу листа гласила: **_"Пять зефиринок..."_**

Повелительница Времени ещё пару секунд безотрывно смотрела на рисунок, потом тряхнула головой и продолжила собираться.

— Кстати, ты же выкинешь меня где-нибудь? А то мне тут уже поднадоело за столько лет.

— Так, секундочку, — наконец опомнилась Донна и возмутилась. — То есть ты обманула его, притворившись мёртвой, а теперь хочешь использовать его ТАРДИС как такси?

— Галлифрейские штучки, ты не поймёшь.

— А не слишком ли много тебе будет, Марсианка?!

— А не слишком ли не твоё дело, француженка?!

— Но я не из Франции! — обиделась Донна.

— Дак и я не с Марса! — отвернулась Странник, продолжая собирать вещи. — Вот честное слово, ненавижу французов. Нельзя доверять народу, который казнил свою королеву.

— Да ладно, так много кто делал на протяжении истории.

— ...Знаю. Но за Марию-Антуанетту особенно обидно.

***

Донна ждала в ТАРДИС и ворчала, не понимая, зачем Доктор вообще связался с этой чудачкой.   
Доктор и Странник стояли у дверей снаружи.

— Ты обещала мне...

— Что? Ничего не помню, ничего не подписывала.

— Ты обещала, что если выживешь, то мы с тобой обязательно посмотрим "Титаник", — усмехнулся Доктор, а Странник выпрямилась, глядя на него.

— Да брось, не было такого. Не помню, — нахмурилась она, быстро отводя взгляд.

Повелительница Времени забежала в ТАРДИС и радостно уселась на консоль. Она знала, что Доктор уже в который раз сгонит её, но не сыграть в эту игру ещё раз – просто невозможно.

Доктор стоял на пороге. Он уже собрался войти следом и отправиться в новое путешествие, как вдруг остановился.   
Он застыл, осознав одну очень важную вещь:

— Галлифрей?..


End file.
